Insatiable
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: He knew it was wrong to love and lust after his sister like this. However he couldn't help wanting what he did. PrussiaxFemGermany oneshot rated T for small sexual activites


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I have been wanting to do some Germancest for a while now. And of course that will include FemGermany.**

**The title of the oneshot is based on a song that I love by the same name.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

That body. The muscular body. Strength hidden underneath the skin. The oh so wonderful curves of every female hidden carefully underneath cloth and binds. The scars that line the body. The hands so small yet sure of themselves as they had flown over the swords and guns. Manipulating everything in them with ease.

The long hair. The blonde hair when let out that falls to the middle of her back. However that only happens at the end of the day with a shower and bed. More often than not it was put into either a high ponytail or a braid or a bun. The ponytail is his favorite as it whips around her face when she spars and practices. Soft to the touch. Every little strand right in place. At night when she sleeps it is around her face. She is like a beautiful painting in the moonlight.

Her blue eyes. Crystal clear and sure of herself. Exactly what he had made sure all those years. They can easily change shade as well. They can be as clear as the summer sky. They could be as harsh and unforgiving as the coldest ice. As calm as the ocean or as transparent as glass.

Those lips. Sometimes bitten in thought or stress. Plump and full yet at the same time small. The smile that can light up his entire day or the frown that could destroy it. When she is angry they are pursed slightly. When she is amused their corners lift slightly as if she is trying to hide the fact that she was amused. When she was deep in thought they parted slightly and every few minutes or so her tongue would come out and wet them.

They had been on the battlefield countless times together. Both of them had a gun in their hand and running fast and sure. Whenever she was fighting she kept a thin sharp sword strapped to her side. Both of them were sure and ready. Only hitting the vital points before they kept on running. He taught her nearly everything she and he knew.

Those harsh moments. Through training the Italian and her own personal training. She sometimes drove herself to her brink in order to get better. She never said so but she had her own personal devotion in constantly training. Fear. Fear of being not good enough. Fear of not being strong enough. Fear of not deserving to be a strong and sure country. Fear that comes from being a female personification and coming from the times of male dominance and female submission.

Those gentle moments. When her beloved pets had died, she refused to bond with them to make them immortal like her, she had sobbed on his shoulder. Then together they had buried the dogs and went to the pound to adopt three more. Always three. Never more never less. He saw her gentle side when the female dog would become pregnant and would be delivering the puppies. He saw her smile at the puppies as they grew.

When Russia had taken him and build that wall she had broken down and cried. They were given a minute to say goodbye. They had clung to one another. Empty whispers of reassurance and empty promises. Moments before Russia had nearly dragged him away they had kissed. It was one filled with love and fear and hope and despair.

She had tried to smile as Russia took him. Through her tears and quiet sobs she had attempted a small smile while clutching her cross necklace that he had given her an exact replica of his own.

It was the happiest day of his life really when the wall came down. He will forever remember when a stone way was taken off and the sword of people. He will remember running through the screaming and crying crowd. Screaming for her. And then somehow hearing above the crowd a familiar voice screaming "East!"

Almost like magic that crowd had parted and revealed each of them to the other.

Her eyes had filled with tears again only this time it was ones of happiness. They had run to each other and clung once again to the other.

And now here they were. Two halves of a country. East Germany and West Germany.

And now here he was. Lusting after his own little sister. The sister he had helped grow and watched as she grew from a small country into a powerful one.

"Prussia your staring again." she said.

"Sorry." he said automatically.

She was almost completely absorbed in the documents she was reading. She mouthed the words as she read them. Her bangs were starting to fall into her face. In about three seconds she would flick her head slightly so that they would move.

There. She did exactly that. He almost smiled at how well he knew her.

Her eyes glanced up from the paper and met his. She blushed lightly as she set it down.

"What?"

"Nothing." he answered.

Throwing him another concerned look she returned to the document.

Prussia glanced at the clock and stood up. It was almost time for dinner and it was his turn to make it.

Lust was something physical. That much he knew. He also knew that it shouldn't have lasted this long as it had. For over ten years now.

Lust needed promise. It needed to be reassured that it would get what it wanted. There was no such thing here. He would never bring himself to try something with her without her permission. And it was about ninety-nine percent that he would never get it.

But for fucks safe it should have faded by now.

He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind as he chopped the vegetables. He ignored the voice that said it could be something else entirely.

He ignored the fact that it could be love.

Yes he did love his sister. She was his sister and he had raised her. But that added to the fact that he couldn't love her like that. He still remembered when she had been a little kid and he had to help her bathe.

She was adorable with bubbles in her hair and glaring at him in the water.

He had even gone to Hungary for help on this. Hungary!

Although besides his sister she was the one he trusted the most that was still alive.

After he had explained his problem to her she simply looked at him and started to laugh.

"Prussia you idiot." she had said. "You're in love."

Love? Was this really love that he felt?

But why did it have to be with his sister of all people? It would've been better if it had been the aristocrat.

On second thought maybe it wouldn't have been better.

He sighed as he tipped the chopped vegetables into the boiling pot along with the meat. He sprinkled in some salt and started to stir.

"Something on your mind East?"

Prussia turned his head around. There leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed was his sister.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning back to the boiling water.

"Well you've been sighing every few minutes and you got that look in your eyes." she said taking a few steps into the kitchen and faced him with her hands behind her back.

She knew everything about him. Every little thing. Every strength and every weakness of his.

"East." she began. "I'm worried about you. You've been acting so strangely lately."

"Don't worry about me." Prussia said without looking at her. "I'm fine."

"I'm your sister, it's my job to worry about you." she retorted before saying gently. "Prussia. Look at me."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't looked at me in day's maybe weeks." she shot back.

He sensed her standing right behind him. "East, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Sorry but I don't believe you."

He stifled then when she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind.

"Tell me what's bothering you." she quietly pleaded. "Is it the nightmares again?"

Prussia closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Spain and France?"

Shake.

"Hungary and Austria?"

Shake.

"Something personal?"

Prussia hesitated before nodding.

"Gilbird?"

Shake.

"Me?"

He slowly nodded.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

Shake.

He could almost feel her patience leaving although she kept her voice even.

"Then what tell me." she said.

He finally turned and faced her.

Blue eyes met red.

He could feel the heat of her body through the clothes she was wearing. The warm and comforting heat.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Confusion entered her eyes. "What are you-"

He quickly pressed his lips to hers. He brought his hands up to frame her face gently.

She gasped in surprise. Her mouth opened slightly and he took advantage of that to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Sweet. That was the taste. The distant taste of beer which had showed that she had been drinking earlier that day was evident.

She had been still the entire time. Seemingly frozen in shock.

Just when he was about to pull away and maybe run and hide somewhere for the next few days she moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations through his body, and brought her arms around him to press him closer.

The moan was thick with relief. She pressed back and brought her own tongue along with his. They curled around each other before hers entered his mouth and slowly traced his teeth.

He moaned and pushed her back until they were in the living room before pushing her gently onto the couch which she eagerly obeyed.

Their mouths didn't disconnect as she lay down. When they were on the couch she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist bringing their hips together.

He groaned into the kiss as they finally parted for air which he sucked in greedily.

He glanced up at Germany. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"Wish you did something earlier." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I wish you did something earlier." she repeated.

Prussia looked at her for a moment before he started to snicker and then full our laughing. He leaned against her neck as he laughed.

"What in the world are you laughing at?" she asked a smile on her lips.

"I've been wanting to do something for a long time." he finally confessed.

"And you think I haven't?" she asked.

Prussia blinked in surprise. "How long have you wanted it?"

"Ever since I had reached puberty."

The smile fell from Prussia's face. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Puberty? Really?"

"Mm hmm."

Prussia scowled.

"Something wrong?"

"Just the fact that I'm kicking myself for not doing something earlier."

Germany laughed. Then she let out a moan as Prussia licked and bit at her neck. She clutched to him tighter.

He unbuttoned her jacket and quickly pushed it off. He then slid his hands under her shirt and then under her bra.

Her back arched towards him as he gently squeezed her breasts. Heat was quickly spreading.

Around the room as well.

The both of them opened their eyes. Germany looked over his shoulder and Prussia glanced over his shoulder.

Smoke was starting to fill the room.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"The stew." he yelled before jumping off the couch and into the kitchen.

The pot was smoking.

Cursing slightly he quickly turned off the stove and grabbing the oven mittens he grabbed the pot and threw it into the sink and turned the cold water on. Germany had followed him and was opening the windows to allow the smoke out.

The phone rang and she picked it up.

Coughing Prussia half listened to her.

"No it was a cooking accident." she said. "Yes everything is alright. Thank you, have a nice day."

She hanged up the phone and looked at him amused. "It was the fire department. We installed a new alarm remember?"

Nodding Prussia inspected the contents of the pot before grimacing. Ruined.

"Shall I order something?" Germany asked already picking the phone from the hook again.

Prussia thought for a moment before grinning and shaking his head.

He turned the water off and slowly walked to her.

"I think I know exactly what I'm going to eat." he said.

He gathered her face in his hand. She tilted her head towards him.

"Oh?" she whispered. "And what exactly are you going to eat?"

He brought their lips together again. Rougher this time. More passion.

"To the bedroom?" she asked.

**I feel kinda bad ending there but I don't think I write good sex. Yet hopefully.**

**I can try to write a sex scene but I don't think I will be able to.**

**Also how did I write the other things? The kissing and the touching? I don't usually write something like that so I don't know where I stand on that quality.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
